


Ramen Could Be a Breakfast Food

by nitohkousuke



Series: FF7 But Everything is FINE [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff Defense Force, Gen, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: “Kiddo. Please. It’s only 8 am.” Cid buries his face further. “I had a late night. Go ask the sleepless one to make you something. Or literally anyone else in this place.” Vincent was banned from most cooking, but surely the guy could find her some cereal. He wasn’t asking for a gourmet meal.“Papa Vincent?” Marlene pauses. “Okay...Promise me you’ll make Space Pancakes tomorrow?” Marlene gives him a puppy dog pout that works even though he’s not even looking. Damn the kid is GOOD.
Relationships: Marlene Wallace & Cid Highwind, Marlene Wallace & Vincent Valentine
Series: FF7 But Everything is FINE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666063
Kudos: 17





	Ramen Could Be a Breakfast Food

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't want to tag for ships because I didn't want people to find this and get their hopes up. Here's the ship in this though incase you want to avoid.
> 
> I should say everyone kinda has...more than just their circles. But...
> 
> Vincent/Cid/Barret and Cloud/Sephiroth are heavily implied in this one

Sunlight hits his face, which means either Shera or Vincent moved his curtains he bought just so he could enjoy waking up on his own terms and not because the sun deemed it morning. Shera did it out of concern for his erratic sleep schedule, and Vincent just did it to get back at him for the little pranks he’d pulled on him. Cid put like a few whoopie cushions in his coffin once or twice and suddenly the vampire was out to get him.

He really just wanted Vincent to come to bed. Sure, the guy didn’t sleep like they did, but Cid’s sleeping schedule was like playing slots, and Shera only slept 4 hours a night. Barret was the one who got a solid 8 hours...whether you wanted him to or not.

Speaking of the man-shaped musclehead, Cid rolled over to bury his face into his side. He was pretty good at hiding him from the sun. Just because they fought to have the sunshine of this planet in one piece everyday didn’t mean he wanted it to shine on his face before his second pot of coffee.

In his sleep, Barret wrapped his arm around him, a soft mumble before falling right back into the deepest sleep he’d ever seen someone do.

It wasn’t like this before. Barret used to get maybe 4 hours a night...on a good night. He had terrible nightmares. Of losing Myrna. Of Dyne. Of everything almost going wrong. They all did.

It’s been a year since Aerith through sheer power of whatever weird alien shit she’s got coursing through her veins yanked everyone out of the life stream that she decided shouldn’t be there yet. It’s been a year since they’ve all learned to live past whatever life was before and coexist in this weird family.

If someone told him a year ago that he’d be having weekly sex in a coffin or going to the moon for ‘moon tea parties’ with Marlene or waking up in a bed wrapped in Barret’s arms or that sometimes he’d have to get Marlene for dinner and Sephiroth would be sitting at her table sipping fake tea out of a tea cup, he’d probably laugh his ass off and ask for whatever plant they were smoking.

Yet here he was.

“Papa Cid!” Marlene’s cry comes from the door before the sound of her running towards the bed alerts him that he needs to brace himself. She jumps onto his legs, making him wince because there’s a bruise from last time still healing there too. “I want Space Pancakes! Can we have Space Pancakes?”

Somehow Barret sleeps through this. Really Cid things he’s faking. He has to be. Barret used to barge in when anyone so much as made Marlene sniffle. Now he can sleep right through her morning demands.

“Kiddo. Please. It’s only 8 am.” Cid buries his face further. “I had a late night. Go ask the sleepless one to make you something. Or literally anyone else in this place.” Vincent was banned from most cooking, but surely the guy could find her some cereal. He wasn’t asking for a gourmet meal.

“Papa Vincent?” Marlene pauses. “Okay...Promise me you’ll make Space Pancakes tomorrow?” Marlene gives him a puppy dog pout that works even though he’s not even looking. Damn the kid is GOOD.

“Only if you promise that your papa is awake for them too.” That meant it would be no earlier than 9am. That was Barret’s usual waking time. 

“Alright!” Marlene grins, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Papa Cid!” Jumping off the bed with as much force as she got on, Cid pulls the blankets over his head and tries to get another hour with his practically personal bed heater.

* * *

  
Finding Vincent isn’t always the easiest thing for anyone. He’s always where you least expect him. The man isn’t small, but somehow he’s completely silent. It must be the fact that he’s a not-vampire.

Still, Marlene finds him in one of their libraries reading the latest fantasy series he’s picked up.

“Papa Vincent.” Marlene tugs on the pair of vampire pajama pants someone bought him that are actually incredibly comfy and so he wears them even if maybe he wishes people would stop calling him a vampire because that’s not really accurate.

“Yes, Marlene?” Vincent says as he turns the page. There’s a lot of things she could be here for. Cid likes to send her to make requests because he really is weak for the little girl’s puppy dog eyes. They all are.

“Can you make me breakfast? Papa Cid said he wouldn’t make me space pancakes and that I should come to you.” Vincent looks down from his book to see Marlene’s big hopeful eyes. He’s not really sure what she’s expecting. He’s not really known for his cooking abilities.

Lucretia made the best pancakes, or at least better than his pancakes. That was a low bar.

“...Would you like some ramen…?” It was his go to dish. That was why when they made the chart of who cooked dinner when...he was not put on the chart. For the best really.

“....Can you eat ramen for breakfast?” Marlene's eyes widened like she’d learned some kind of dark secret.

“Time is but a human construct. Breakfast. Lunch. Dinner. Who is it to decide what foods belong to which group. Ramen is beyond those constructs.” Barret would most likely berate him later for this. That was fine.

“Can you put the spiral things in them? I really like those. And eggs! Breakfast isn’t complete without eggs. That’s why I like Papa Cid’s space pancakes because he makes egg meteors that the pancakes have to go to destroy. Eggs are essential.”

“...eggsential.” Vincent adds on before bookmarking his book and leading Marlene into the kitchen. “And of course...if we have them. I’m not sure who bought food last.”

“Yes!” Marlene follows after sitting on a stool as Vincent prepares what is probably his best dish. 

...Or tried to. They’re out of everything but cup ramen. That’s….fine.

“...How about we just eat some eggs?” Marlene gives him a pout but gives him a nod.

“I’ll start some coffee up for Papa Cid and Papa!” She hops off the stool before starting up what is probably to most considered an industrial grade coffee maker for how many people want coffee at once.

“Good plan.” Vincent replies as he turns the stove on. Marlene hesitates though as she starts to get things ready.

“What’s wrong…?” This sort of thing isn’t really easy for him. None of this is honestly. It’s not bad. It’s just strange.

“Do you think Uncle Seffie likes coffee? I’ve never seen him drink it, but I wanted to say thank you for him letting me paint his nails yesterday…”

  
  


“...What color?” He tries his best not to laugh outright. It would probably scare the kid.

“Uhm. I painted them the pretty color of Uncle Cloud’s eyes so they match!” Marlene nods like she’s the smartest kid in the world.

Things in this house are strange. None of them are used to the way their lives intermingle, but he’s sure none of them would change it for the world.


End file.
